Sparks on the Ice
by Tora-chanrkw
Summary: Elsa Carol has worked so hard at her ice skating. Her manager/sister, Anna feels awful when she sees that Elsa's dream might not come true. Anna comes up with the idea of creating a new pair skating group, Elsa and fifth place medalist Jackson Frost. With competitions only a few months away can these two single skaters somehow work together to win gold? (rated T just in case)
1. Single's Preformance

**(Hello, this is Beccah! This is my first ongoing story. A modern adaptation of Frozen/RotG. I hope you enjoy it. Just a warning, yes this story includes ice skating, but sadly I know little about ice skating so if something is wrong I apologize.)**

I always enjoyed skating. There was a certain feeling of freedom, knowing that the only thing holding you back from that triple or even quad salchow is you. The excitement of flying across the ice, with the knowledge that if your blades were angled any different you would fall. That was always the best part for me.

I take a deep breath as the announcer calls my name.

"Elsa Carol preforming her short sequence for lady's singles. Ms. Elsa represents the skating camp of Arendelle Glades."

I slowly circle the arena, collecting my strength. I was nervous; I had a right to be so. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._ I think to myself as I take my pose. From the corner of my eye I see Anna, my sister and manager. Next to her is my coach, Carmen. Carmen is nice and all, but she's more uptight than I am. She doesn't look at me, only my skates. I know she'll be critiquing me the entire time.

I exhale slowly as my music starts. I'm skating to this really nice instrumental piece called "The Swans" by Saint-Saens. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._ I think one last time before I begin my show. The choreography was brilliant, showing off the height that I achieve on my jumps. It was all going wonderfully. I forgot about the crowd that was ahh-ing in amazement, and I let myself relish in the freedom.

Then I fell. I landed on the wrong foot after not having enough speed to finish my turn. My blade tilted as it hit the smooth ice. Luckily I landed on my butt; I would have an enormous bruise in the morning. _Conceal, don't feel._ I quickly got back up, hearing the crowd clap as I did. I would have to gain quite a bit of speed to do my next jump. I improved a lap around the ice to help me collect speed, and then went on to finish my program.

Finally, my last move; it was a combination of spins. I mentally tallied them off as I executed them. Shoot the duck, Arabesque, Biellmann, Layback, switch it to a Y-spin, then an Upright and pose! I smiled brightly as I hit my pose, my heart was racing. It would have been perfect, if not for that fall. I spun and did my bows. The crowd gave me a standing ovation, tossing stuffed versions of flowers, snowmen, and snowflakes onto the ice. I picked up one of the snowmen as the four or five younger skaters collected the rest for me.

When I stepped off the ice Anna instantly hugged me. "You did great Elsa! I'm sure no one even remembers that you messed up. Everything else was flawless; you'll make the top three I just know it!"

She was so bubbly that it was contagious. I looked to Carmen with a smile as I tossed on my jacket and blade guards. She hands me a water and I thank her. She ushers Anna and me to the scoring platform to await the results.

This was always the worst part. But I had to make, I just had to! This wasn't just some silly competition this was battle for a spot of the OLYMPIC TEAM! Well, technically this was just the first round. The top three skaters from here would go on to compete again, then the top three from that competition would once more compete. But the top three winners from the third round would go on to the Olympics.

"The judges are now writing up the results for Miss Elsa Carol." The announcer spoke. Anna took my hand in both of hers. Slowly the scores were read over the intercom. My face dropped. I felt my eyes watering up. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal. Conceal!_ I forced a smile onto my face and waved to the crowd.

**(Thank you for reading Chapter One, please review, even if you disliked it. Thanks! Yes, The next chapters will be longer, no I don't know when they will be up.)**

**(Caution, yes Jack will show up, but I'm not sure if this will be Jesla or not….it probably will be.)**


	2. Anna's Idea

**(Jack shows up in Chapter 2. Oh, I didn't put this on my other Chapter, but I don't own Frozen or RotG!)**

"Two point two points. Two. Point. Two!" I vented in the car on the way back to the hotel. "Two stupid points, that's what's stopping me from the Olympics!" Carmen sat in the front passenger seat, and Anna sat next to me in the back seat. Our driver was silent as he accelerated and decelerated accordingly.

"We'll just have to work harder for the next time." Carmen said. "We can start tomorrow, five am." Anna shot a glare at my coach.

"Don't you think she's been working hard enough? Maybe that's why she messed up. She's taking tomorrow off. No training, no practicing, just shopping and talking." I loved my sister sometimes, but how was shopping going to help? I sighed and she looked at me. "No arguments about it." She was so stubborn.

Shopping with Anna was kind of fun, and relaxing. We went to nearly every store in sight. We tried on dresses, and shoes, it was almost like before I started wanting to go pro. We were just two sisters hanging out. We stopped for lunch at this outdoor café. I ordered a salad and water (on a diet), Anna on the other hand ordered pasta, a slice of chocolate cake, AND a chocolate milkshake!

"I don't know how you can stand eating that, Elsa. Not when life is full of other wonderful things that taste so much better!" She spoke after taking a long sip from her shake.

"Salad isn't that bad; besides, Carmen has me on a diet that way I stay thin."

"I stay thin too, that's what exercise is for! Go on, I won't tell if you have one sip." She offered. It did look enticing, my mouth started to water.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I cross my heart!" She took her pointer finger and made and X over her chest.

"Wow, I suck at peer-pressure." I said as I took a miniscule sip. "mmm." I closed my eyes briefly. I had forgotten how good milkshakes had tasted.

Anna giggled and took it back. "I bet they have even better ones at the hotel!"

I smiled. "What are we waiting for?"

The rooms were situated like this: Anna and I shared a room with two beds, and a nice bathroom. Then Carmen was in the room opposite us, rooming with some other girl's coach. Nearly our entire floor was filled by skaters. At first it was nice, until you realize that no one ever wakes up at the same time. Some of the coaches would be knocking on their skater's door at four am. And some of the girls would be awake and talking until midnight. It was ridiculous.

I knocked on Carmen's door to see if she was here or not, she wasn't. I sent a thumbs up to Anna. She was on the phone with room service.

Within the next ten minutes our food arrived. Anna had ordered two servings of fries, chocolate pudding, chocolate shakes, cherry pie, and ice cream for the both of us. I laughed and closed the door as the waiter left.

"I am going to get in so much trouble." I said as I started dipping my fries into my shake.

"No you won't. We'll hit the gym after this, and you can blame the whole thing on me!" Anna selected our favorite movie, The Princess Bride, and set it to play while we ate.

Once the movie was over and the food was gone we both changed and headed down to the gym.

"I probably just maxed out my calorie intake for the week." I told her with a smile as I hopped on the elliptical. Anna shook her head.

"Stop worrying. Oh, shoot, I forgot my water bottle. I'll be right back." Anna ran off back upstairs while I worked on sweating away the calories.

When she came back she looked really excited, she also didn't have her water. I looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I found a solution!"

"To what?" I asked as I moved to the bicycle.

"To the Olympics! They've tried out singles, but the pairing competitions are for another three months!"

"Anna, I'm not a pairs skater, I'm a singles skater. Besides, for pairs you need to people, and I'm only one." Maybe the chocolate had mad her forget that or something.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I was on the elevator and there was this guy and his coach came on looking

really defeated. So I asked them what happened. And he missed his chance of third by three points on the singles too! So I had this great idea. What if you both got a second chance? I mean, what is pairs skating? It's really just two people skating to the same music with the same choreography, with a few dance moves thrown in! It's perfect!" **(A.N. - Yes, I know that pairs skating is a lot more than that, but Anna doesn't.)** She was practically jumping with excitement. "So I ran the idea by both of them and they love it! The skater, I don't remember his name, anyway, he's going to come by our room and help me convince Carmen that this is a good idea! What do you think?" I swear, she was talking at forty miles per hour.

"Umm, I don't know Anna…"

"Oh come on! It's either try this or wait for the next two year!"

I sighed. "We'll talk to Carmen."

"Yaaay!" She clapped. "It'll work, I promise!" She hopped on the treadmill.

I was sitting on my bed in my pajamas. They were just a white tee shirt and some fuzzy blue pants with snowflakes on them. My head rested on the snowman that I had picked up on the rink. I was reading a book; "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green, Anna had practically forced me to.** (A.N. –Awesome book by the way!) **Anna was talking to Carmen on the other side of the room. Talking makes it sound so civilized, it was more like arguing. Anna was saying that it would be a great experience, and the Carmen should at least conceder the pairing. Then Carmen was arguing that it's ridiculous, and even if it did work it would be hard to master a routine good enough to win. Etc. Etc. Etc. They went on like that for a while, none of them even bothering to ask what I wanted. They stopped when there was a knock on the door. Anna went to open it.

"Hey, I'm Jack." The boy said awkwardly, knowing he had walked in on a fight. I looked over at him. The first thing I noticed was his shoes. I've found you can tell a lot about a person by their shoes. He wore dark blue Nike running shoes. They were well loved, but not quite worn out. Sort of like mine.

He had on grey sweatpants with the word "Frost" written along the right leg. His shirt was blue, very plain, but it accented his body. He was quite muscular, but not so much that it looked like he tried too hard. The characteristics that caught my eyes were his hair and eyes.

His hair was a white color, like shaved ice right before the Zamboni comes along and polishes it out. It was messy, in the way that most guy's hair was; like he ran his hand through it repeatedly throughout the day. And his eyes, his eyes were the color of the sky when you look through an icicle at it. That was my favorite color.

"Jack! That was his name!" Anna exclaimed, causing me to snap back to what was going on. I sat up. "So, Carmen what do you think?"


	3. How it all Began

**(Hello, thank you in advanced for reading, and just so I never even get the chance to be sued: Disclaimer! I don't own Frozen or RotG!)**

"And you are certain that you want to do this?" This was the tenth time Carmen had asked this. We (Anna, Carmen, and I) were in the elevator to leave for the first day of pairs practice.

"Yes Carmen, this could be my only chance for the Olympics. I'd rather try out now, than wait for four years!" Honestly, I wasn't too sure on how this would go. I've only ever seen Jack once, and that was last night. I didn't know how he skated, or if he was any good. I mean, he would have to be good to get fourth in his division, but was he Olympian-good? I sighed and drank from my water bottle.

We got into a taxi and I looked at Anna. "Where is this rink that he wanted to meet at?" I asked. It turns out that Jack grew up in the city and he trained here as well. So we agreed that if we practiced at his facilities then there would be fewer reporters, and less crowding. We would actually be able to work.

"It's called The Ice Guardians, or something like that." She nodded.

We stepped out of the taxi and paid the cab driver. I shouldered my duffle bag which held my leotards, tights, skates, hair items, and my snowman. The building in front of us was huge! It was like the mother of all ice centers! The outside consisted of bricks, but as we went inside we saw that the welcome desk was in bricks too. The walls were tiled with a white marble design. There was a sign that pointed in four directions: The East Rink, the Sky Rink, the Dream Rink, and the Snow Rink. Next to the Snow Rink label was a sign that said: "reserved for J. Frost and E. Carol." I looked to Carmen then Anna.

"Whoa," Was all that I could function my mouth to say. I kind of just wanted to live here, forever! This was my version of heaven. Carmen was the first to compose herself.

"Come along, we don't want to be late. You have a lot of work to get done and little time to do it in." She led the way to the snow rink. I grinned wildly at Anna. And for a moment bounced up and down in excitement. She laughed and took my arm, walking with me as we followed Carmen.

We walked into the ladies locker room for me to change and I gasped. Not only were the lockers full size, but they were each labeled with a name. There was even one for me! In the locker room there was a small snack bar filled with everything from protein bars to water to hot chocolate and candy bars! I quickly changed into one of my favorite leotards; it was blue with diamond snowflakes on it. The diamonds were fake and it was just for practice, but it was still one of my favorites. I still wore my formerly white, now greyish from the outside, tennis shoes. I had my skates hanging from my shoulders. I took Anna's arm as we walked out to the actual rink.

Jack was already out on the ice. He wore a dark blue leotard with brownish tights on the bottom. I sat my stuff in the front row of the bleachers and laced up my skates as I watched him. I was pretty good. There was no music playing, but the rhythm of his skating made it look like there was. He used the space of the rink brilliantly. Most people stuck to the edges, using the corners for a majority of tricks, but Jack used every inch of ice. He drew to the center and preformed a triple axel then went straight into a double Lutz. He ended with a camel spin into a pose, with his right arm extended as if asking a girl to dance. He looked so in control and confident that it made me want to clap for him. I didn't of course. Then a voice came on the intercom.

"Frost, off the ice we need to get it cleared up." Jack waved a salute to the top of the bleachers where the announcing station was. He glided off the ice as a Zamboni came out.

"Hey Kris! Can you go over the left edge twice? There were catches from the beginner's class that didn't get smoothed out all the way." Jack called to the Zamboni driver who gave a thumbs-up. Jack then slipped on his blade guards and walked over to us. "Did you enjoy the show?" He asked.

I looked to him. Was he being cocky? I shrugged. "Your rotations on the axel were shaky, and your left foot on the Lutz wasn't pointed correctly. Oh, and on the camel your outer leg wasn't completely straight by a few degrees, but your pose was nice."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I like your criticism, but the correct response was, 'oh my god you're like the best skater ever, I love you, will you go out with me?'" He used a higher pitched voice like he was a valley-girl. I shook my head.

"Wow, so the rumors were right. You _are_ completely full of yourself." There were no rumors, but that was the best come back I could come up with on the spot. Anna cleared her throat behind me.

"Are you two done flirting with each other?" My darling sister asked.

Jack and I both sent her a look that said 'Are you crazy, we're NOT flirting.' Anna rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She commented.

A man came over. He was a bit large around the middle, but also rather muscular and tall. He was probably a foot taller than Jack. He kind of reminded me of a Russian lumber jack. He had a long white mustache that ran into his matching long white beard. His eyes were bright blue and topped with bushy brown eyebrows. He wore black pants and a red long sleeved shirt. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, revealing tattoos on each arm. The right forearm said, "Control" and the left said, "Attitude."

He patted Jack's back roughly, causing the now small looking boy to stumble forward. "Aren't you going to introduce me Frost?" The man asked.

Jack nodded. "Oh yeah! Elsa, Anna, Carmen, this is Steven Anta North. He's my coach. You can just call him North, that's what everyone else does." The coach extended his arm to each of us who shook his hand back. "North, this is Elsa Carol my soon to be partner." Jack winked at me with a smirk as if he was insinuating more than just a skating relationship.

"It is pleasure to be meeting you Miss Carol. Are you ready to be showing what your skills are on the ice?" North asked. Yup, definitely a Russian lumber jack. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I glanced at Jack.

"Okay everyone, ice is polished! If you need me I'll be in East Rink." Kris, the Zamboni driver called as he drove off. Anna waved goodbye to him. It was no secret that she loved the ice polishing machines. They fascinated her. She was a strange child, I'm pretty sure she was dropped on her head as a baby.

North nodded. "Alright Elsa, impress me."

Carmen looked at North. "What about music, how do you expect her to show you a routine without music?"

North shook his head. "First day, no music. Second day, maybe we have music, but first day? Never. Skater shows me the music, skates to rhythm in head and projects that rhythm onto audience."

Carmen looked to me and I shrugged. _Show him the rhythm that should be easy. All I have to do is sing the tune in my head and then skate to it._ I though as I made my way to center ice. _Three, two, one. Skate._ I started, and quickly found that it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. _Come on Elsa, relax._ But I couldn't relax. I was quickly off rhythm. Then I forgot which song I was even supposed to be skating to. I forgot what move came next. I could practically hear Jack laughing at my misery. I stopped and looked at Carmen, shaking my head. I couldn't do this.

North stared me down with his bright blue eyes; they weren't as amazing as Jack's though. "You see, you are dependent on the music. You hold on to it tightly like a life raft. To be amazing skater you must let it go. Do again." He told me.

A second chance. _Okay Elsa, pick a song. Ummm, I got it. Breathe in, Breathe out, and let it go?_ I went back to center ice and tried again. I got further in my routine, but I still fell apart. North smiled.

"Better, now we add music and Jack." Jack looked at his coach.

"What? But we don't know any choreography yet."

"What?" North mocked back at him. "You know many choreography. You know tricks, you know spins and jumps. She knows these things too. This is what is called improve. We add music, and we make partnership. Then after we worry about choreography."

This guy was crazy! He expected us to skate like a duo, by improving a solo. I looked at Jack as he met me on center ice.

"I have no idea what's going on, he's never done this before. Just go with it?" Jack said quickly. I nodded.

"When it starts you go left and I'll go right?" I asked and he nodded in response. We stood there awkwardly next to each other waiting for the music to start.

"No, no no!" Coach North exclaimed. "You are pair, you must look like one. Face one another. Jack, you hold waist. Elsa, you hold hand on shoulder as if you are dancing at school function." We did as he suggested. Jack took my waist and I his shoulder. It was strange. I just met this guy less than twenty four hours ago, and now his hands were around me. At least he looked as freaked out about it as I did. I heard a click and looked over. Anna had taken a picture. I sighed; I would have to kill her later.

"Good, now we play the music and you skate." The music slowly started. It was a romantic piece, great. Two beats in and I pulled away from Jack, heading to the right. Then I saw him wait a count before chasing after me. _What happened to him going left?! _

I did a triple axel then a double salchow before looking back at him. He performed a double axel and a triple salchow before making it look like he fell. I executed a camel spin before falling back to him to pretend to see if he was alright. He 'got up' and took my hand. He squeezed it three times then drew apart. He nodded to me and we each preformed our own camel spin three times. We weren't together, but at least we did the same move. I dropped down into a basic sit spin as he went up into a biellmann spin. I stood up and started to skate away, but he reached for my arm in an arabesque and I looked back at him.

"Four counts left!" North informed up from the bleachers.

Jack slowly pulled me to him. He took his free hand and caressed my cheek. _What the Hell is happening. Elsa, pay attention!_ He brought his lips to my ear as the music had one note left.

"Wow, you really suck at improve don't you?" He whispered. "You're cute when you blush though." He snickered.

"Erg, you're so conceited." I threw my words right back at him.

"Okay, everyone come over here and I will tell you my thinking." North beckoned us with a wave. Jack quickly let me go and went over to his coach.

_What just happened?_ I questioned myself as I glided over. I kept a space of distance between Jack and myself as we listened to North.

"Okay. I am looking for music after this, but we have problem. You two, you are not comfortable being with each other. You have no trust. Pairs are about trust. Without it there can be no lifting, and there has to be lifting."

Carmen looked at him. "Trust? How do you expect them to magically trust and be comfortable with each other?"

"By a date." North nodded.

"Say what?!" Jack exclaimed. My jaw literally dropped.

"Do not say what to me. I am right. You must for a relationship. Not romance, no, but friendly yes. I want you to know each other. I want you to tell me what Elsa is afraid of. And Elsa, I would like to know what it is that motivates Jack. What is the center of your skating? Once we find a relationship, then we can find what style and choreography will be working best."

"I…I guess that makes sense." I say as I look over at Jack.

"Alright, alright." Jack put his hands in the air in a surrendering motion.

"Then ask her." North pushed.

"Umm, Elsa Carol, would you, umm, like to go on a, umm, a date with me?" He asked. Aww, it was cute how nervously awkward asking that was for him.

"I would love to accompany you on a date, Jack Frost." I politely replied. It wasn't like I could say no. And that is how my first date with Jack Frost came to be.

**(Hey guys! I know this was kind of long, and possibly a bit boring, but I promise that it will get more interesting in the next chapter. As always I would love it if you reviewed this, good or bad, I take all criticism. Thanks)**


	4. Author's Note 1

**Hi, this is an Author's Note. (Obviously, from the title.) **

**I would just like to remind people who are reading. I do not know much of anything about skating. I simply thought that it would make a good story to have Jack and Elsa be ice skaters. I know that a fall will result in a higher point deduction, and I know that pair skating is much harder than simply putting two skaters together on the ice. I am coming out and saying that I don't know skating, and I'm not claiming that I know skating. My information for all of the skating moves comes from Google. My goal is to simply entertain by giving readers a plot. That is all I am trying to do and I just wanted to put that all out in the open. **

**I would also like to say thank you for everyone who has decided to favorite or follow this story, it really does mean a lot to me to think that you like it.**

**And yes **_CocoVanillaMilk _**there will definitely be more Jesla to come. Although, I will usually only be putting up new chapters on the weekends (I hate to say it but I'm usually too busy to write).**

**Any-who! Thank you all so much, and happy reading!**

**~Beccah~**


	5. The First Date?

**(Wow, I'm terrible at this thing. It's been forever and I don't even have an excuse other than my own laziness and slight writer's block. Anywho, here's the fourth chapter finally!)**

**(Hello, thank you in advanced for reading, and just so I never even get the chance to be sued: Disclaimer! I don't own Frozen or RotG!)**

"Anna this is serious." My little sister laughed at my statement, causing me to turn to her. "Anna, I am asking you for help, but if you keep laughing I'll do it on my own." Anna shook her head.

"No you wouldn't, you have no idea what you're doing." She took my arm as we walked into the mall. "This is going to be so much fun!" After a thorough examination of my suitcase and its contents we both saw that nothing I had would be acceptable to wear on a date. We didn't think it would make the best impression if I wore pajamas or a leotard. "Okay, dress or skirt? Oh, or you could do a nice shirt with an adorable blazer and some nice pants. Although I don't know, that seems more of a business-y type of clothing."

She rambled on about colors and styles, and what mood we wanted to set. Was this my date or hers? Wait, this wasn't even a real date! This was forced!

"Anna, stop. Are you forgetting that this isn't real? His coach ordered him to take me out. So, what does it matter what I wear? Or what he's going to wear, or any of that?" I questioned her as we looked through piles of clothing.

Anna just looked at me like I had momentarily gone insane. She shook her head, and then a mischievous smile came to her lips. "It doesn't matter huh?"

"Well, no. That's kind of what I'm saying here if you would listen." That's when she started giggling. "What is so funny, I'm trying to be serious here Anna."

"If it's not a real date then why would he be shopping for nice clothes?" She turned me around and there he was. He was scanning a rack of black pants on the other side of the shop while talking to the Zamboni driver. "We should go over and talk to him!"

I shook my head and looked back at her. "No, Anna, are you crazy? They're obviously busy, besides I have to go try this on." I escaped into the nearest dressing room with whatever piece of fabric was in my hands. That just so happened to be a bright pink dress, ew. I watched Anna through the keyhole.

She walked over to the boys, hands clasped behind her back. "Hey there!" Jack looked shocked.

"Oh, hi Anna, we didn't expect to see you here." Jack spoke quickly, glancing around. "Is your sister here too?"

"Yeah, she's here. She's actually trying on clothes right now. Um, hi, I don't think we've met." She extended her hand to Jack's friend.

"Oh! That's right. Anna, this is Kristoff, Kris, this is Anna. She's Elsa's sister." Jack introduced them as Kristoff shook Anna's hand.

"Hey there, please, just call me Kris. The only ones who call me Kristoff are my family, well, really only my father and grandfather. But that's only because they're kind of hard headed, okay, and now I'm rambling, I'm going to stop talking now, hi how are you?"

Jack laughed. "Sorry, he's not used to actually talking to people. Anyways, I have a question for you. Where should I take Elsa tonight?"

Anna smiled at Kristoff, she thought he was kind of cute. But only kind of. She turned to Jack. "Gee, I'm not real good to that stuff. I don't really know what she likes, ummm, I'm sorry Jack. I honestly have no clue, but I hope it's somewhere fun." Jack sighed.

"That's alright Anna, I'll come up with something, and of course it'll be fun though. I'm going to give her the best night of her life."

"I've got an idea." Kris spoke after a few moments of awkward silence. He murmured something into Jack's ear.

"My God Kristoff! That's brilliant!" Jack seemed to jump with excitement, causing Anna to giggle. "That's perfect, and she'll love it. I mean, who wouldn't?" He used his hands at him exclamations. "I'd tell you Anna, but you might ruin the surprise of it. I'm sorry. Come Kris, we must be off!" He suddenly had a splash of energy as he walked up to the cashier's table with his black pants in hand.

I sighed and waited for them to leave. Once they were gone I met up with Anna. She was laughing. "He's like a little puppy dog!" She grinned. "Alright, now back to your outfit, it has to be awesome!"

We spent the next two hours in the mall, coming out with several shopping bags, filled with everything from skirts to dresses to heels and flats. Anna had claimed that she couldn't decide which outfits she liked best, so it was better to just buy them all. When we got back to the room Anna was full on make-up artist on my face, no matter how much I protested. I was like her personal Barbie doll.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I bend down for my purse. I hadn't looked at him yet, but I could feel his gaze on me, taking in my outfit. Anna and I had decided that my color was blue, a baby blue but a bit darker than the sky so as to look more mature. That was the color of my skirt. It was just the perfect length, not too conservative, yet still not too short as to look trashy. I also wore a white satin looking blouse. It was a bit loose but I loved the feel of it. He was probably enjoying the v-neck cut of the top. I slipped into my grey and silver converse. Anna wanted me to wear heels, but I refused. Instead she forced me to wear silver eye shadow and mascara, even lip gloss! I straighten up and look at him.

"Um, hello? Earth to Jack?" I snapped my fingers in front of this stupid spaced out face.

"Oh! Right, you asked me something? What?" He blinked a few times, as if that would help.

"I asked where we're going." I repeated for him as I quickly remembered to stick my room key into one of the three pockets of my purse. I slung the handbag over my shoulder.

"Well, I can't tell you. It's a surprise!" He winked with a smirk on his lips. "Let's go Els." He shortened my name, I wasn't a fan.

"Don't call me that." I murmured as I accompanied him down the hall.

Jack was less dressed up than I was. He looked nice though, it matched his personality. From the bottom up he had on his Nikes that he had been wearing the night she first saw him, they looked like he had washed them though. His jeans were the same ones from the store. Black, no holes, no worn out knees, and they were quite fitting to his waist. His shirt was just a simple short sleeved tee shirt. It was royal blue in color. That's when I decided that he looked best in average clothes. It made special things, like his hair and eyes stand out. He also had a grey sweatshirt over his arm as he and I walked to the elevator.

"What's wrong with Els? It's only one letter shorter." He argued lightly as he hit the button for the lobby.

"I just don't like it, that's not my name. It would be like if I called Anna just Ann, or if I called you…Ja. It's not right." I loved my name. "Besides, my name is only two syllables, so why shorten it even more?" He listened.

"Alright, I see where you're coming from, but I disagree, I love nicknames. Heck, my real name is Jackson, do you see me going around being called that? No way. But fine, Elsa it is. Unless you want to be called Miss Carol, or maybe you prefer Ice Queen?" He feigned a bow, using my old stage name. I shoved him slightly.

"That is the last thing I want to be called, Mr. Frost. It's just Elsa." I smiled a bit as we walked out to the parking lot. Jack led her to his car, and old slightly beat up red and white mustang.

"I figured you wouldn't want to ride the motorcycle, so North let me steal his old car. Hop in."

"You have a motorcycle?" I sat slowly, putting my purse on my lap.

"Yeah…" Jack slid into the driver's seat. "It's the Frost-bike."

"Seriously? Is everything a play on your name?"

"Mmmm, no, not everything." He started the engine and pulled out of the lot, driving down the street. "Just a lot of things, I figure I have it, why not use it?"

"Wooow." I shook my head and looked out the window at the cars around us.

He laughed. "You're just jealous, because you're not as resourceful as me."

"Yeah, that's it."

He drove for a bit, listening to some metal/punk band on the radio. I could honestly say I wasn't a fan. After about fifteen minutes of driving he pulled around a dark building.

"Where are we?" I asked, not seeing any signs.

"I told you, it's a surprise." He responded as he climbed out of the car. For some odd reason a scene of horror ran through my mind. But I figured he wouldn't bring me here to mug or kill me…..right? He took my hand as he opened my door. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

"What exactly and I going to love?" I insisted.

"This is the fun-ist place in town." He took me inside.

"You mean most fun." I whispered. He laughed.

"Don't be a grammar-Nazi, relax." He opened the door to the building. "Welcome to Arcade Central! Formally known as Gamer's Pizzeria!" This was his brilliant idea of a date? I looked around. There were series of arcade stations, a foosball table, a pool table, air hockey, even whack-a-mole. He paid for out tickets and the attendant stamped our hands with glow in the dark ink. The air reeked with the smell of sweat, burnt pizza, and frustration.

"Wow Jack, I didn't know you were into this kind of place…" I muttered while trying not to sound too put off.

"Oh yeah, well, this was kind of Kris's idea. It's awesome, don't you think?" He bought thirty dollars' worth of tokens. He was so excited about this that I felt bad about it. I gave him an encouraging smile; this would be a…eventful night. With a cup full of tokens we moved over to the air hockey table. The place actually had a lot of people in it but as I looked around I saw that there was only one girl, and at first I thought she was a boy. This was such a waste of an outfit.

I suffered through air hockey, only laughing because of how animated Jack was when he won, six times in a row. I was never that good at games like this. I watched him play space invaders, and some game where you shoot aliens, along with others. As he finished those games I saw on the highscore list that he dominated the board, well almost. Jack held 1-9, but 10 was owned by Kristoff. I sighed, completely bored, not having any fun.

_Snap out of it Elsa, conceal don't feel, and do not let him know. Come on, he's having so much fun, you can at least _pretend_. Just put on a show. _I thought to myself.

"You want some pizza? At first it's not that good, but if you put enough sauce on it it's terrific!"

I shrugged. "Sure?" He made it sound_ so_ appetizing. He ordered us a pepperoni pizza and two waters before getting us a table.

"So, Coach wants us to get to know each other, right?" He looked at me as we sat opposite one another.

"Yeah, that was kind of the point of this." I nodded, taking a sip from my lukewarm water.

"Alright, tell me about yourself then!" He sat up like he was ready to pay attention.

"I don't know, umm, what exactly do you want to know?" For some reason I was drawing a blank on everything in my life.

"Favorite season?"

"That's a weird one, usually people ask favorite colour. My favorite season is winter." This made him smile. "Here's a question for you, how did you even find out about this place? It's in the middle of nowhere."

"I went on an adventure one day when I was six, and it started raining so I came in here."

"Was your adventure trying to run away from home?" Why else would a parent let a six year old out on their own in a big city?

"Possibly, how many pairs of shoes do you own?"

I frowned. "Ummm, I don't know, does that include skates?"

"Mmm, no."

"Then probably about twenty, or maybe closer to thirty?"

"Wow, that's pretty ridiculous." He said as a waiter set the pizza down with two plates.

"Don't judge me Jack Frost, they're all necessary."

"Incorrect, the average person should only need three pairs of shoes; sneakers slash athletic shoes, dress up slash dance shoes, and leisure shoes." He actually said slash.

I rolled my eyes as he handed me a plate with a piece of pizza on it. At least the pizza wasn't burnt. "Okay, mister smart guy, how many teeth does an alligator have?"

"More than you, obviously." He answered quickly before taking a bite. He had asked for extra sauce on the food. He could do that, he was friends with the chef.

"Yes, but actually and alligator has 74 to 80 teeth."

"Okay and why do you know this?"

"Anna used to love watching the Crocodile Hunter, instead of Saturday morning cartoons. Some things just stuck."

"Alrighty then." He shrugged. We kept quizzing each other on random trivia, like if Neil Armstrong stepped on the moon with his left or right foot first. This lasted until the pizza was gone and we were both out of water. The pizza wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but definitely not the best I've ever had. As we stood to leave I caught a glimpse of askee-ball game.

"One random fact about myself, I am amazing at skee-ball." I told him, nodding over to the game. He grinned.

"You think you could beat me?" He challenged. I nodded.

"I don't think, I know." We promptly went to the two machines. We each took one of the last two tokens and put them in the coin slot at the same time. "Ready?"

"Set?" He raised a brow as if saying 'you can turn back now if you want.'

"Go!" I called as I threw my first ball.

"I should probably warn you Elsa, I have the high score on this too." He said trying to distract me.

"Yes, but you've never played against me." I retorted as I got 10,000 points from the start. A small crowd had gathered around us. "Is this when Jack Frost gets his butt kicked?" I asked him as he mis-threw, only hitting one hundred. We were on the last ball; He was only down by 5,000 points. We each took aim and threw. It sounded like the crowd held their breath. Jack's ball was the first to land. He got 10,000. To win I would need to get the same. I crossed my fingers as my ball flew up. It felt like time was going in slow motion. My ball landed in the 5,000 spot. I looked at him. We were tied and now out of balls.

The manager came out. "Tie-breaker? Here we break ties with the flip of a coin. Who's calling it?"

"He is." I said, looking at the overweight man who produced a quarter from his coin belt.

"Okay Frost-man." That was Jack's username. "Call it in the air, heads or tails." He tossed the coin up.

"Heads!" Jack shouted. I held my breath. As the coin came back down and was flipped over onto the back of the manager's hand.

"Sorry Frost, but…you win!" The man said as he showed the coin, heads up. I sighed. "But hey, you two still got the high score so you both pick out a stuffed toy or something."

Jack took me over. "Told you I was good." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me you're a sore winner."

"Don't tell me you're a sore loser." He countered. "Here, pick whatever you want, actually, pick two. You can give one to Anna." They actually had a wide selection of stuffed animals. I picked out a dolphin for Anna, and a little polar bear for myself. Jack laughed. "And here I thought you'd pick the penguin."

"No, polar bears are much better than penguins, but nothing beats a snowman." I smiled. Okay, maybe this wasn't as bad as it could have been. Jack went and pulled on his sweatshirt before we left. We drove with the radio on again. We got to the hotel and he walked me up to my room. I began fishing out my key from my purse.

"Isn't it kind of inconvenient to be renting a hotel room? I mean, competitions are still a few months away, I know that sponsors pay a lot to skaters, but still, this has got to be expensive."

I shrugged. "We don't have any family here, it's just Anna, Carmen, and I."

"You know, I could probably talk to North, Aster, and Andman. They're three out of four of the owners of the ice rink; Oothry is out on a recruitment offer. They would probably let you three use the living space above the rinks. You'd get full access to the ice anytime, plus you'd be able to use the gym whenever too. Would that be okay?"

"Okay? That would be heaven! Do you people realize how perfect your center is? It's better than the Olympic stadiums that I've visited! Do you really think they'd let us stay there?"

He laughed. "Yeah, well, at least I know that North will, but I'll talk to them and let you know." I couldn't help myself so I hugged him. He squeezed back before letting go. "You should probably get inside now. Good Night Elsa, never Els or Ice Queen, Carol." He bowed once more, causing me to laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

"Yeah, see you Jack, not Jackson, but sometimes Frost-man, Frost." I smiled and went into the room as he walked back toward the elevator. I raised a hand to cover the smile on my lips.

"So, how was it? What did you do? Did you kiss? Where did you go? How did you get there? What are those in your arms? Why are you so smiley? Oh my god you kissed him, didn't you? Come on Eeeellllssssaaaa, teeell meeee! Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Anna begged. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, clearly eager for details. "Did he like your outfit? Why didn't you wear the heels I set out for you?" She fired question after question. I sighed and gave her the dolphin.

"Let me get ready for bed then I'll tell you." I quickly got changed and sat on my bed, holding my polar bear. I took a breath and told her everything. She gasped and oo-ed and aww-ed at the correct moments. Then I told her about what Jack had said about living at the rink. She grinned, loving that idea too. She squealed.

"That would be sooo perfect! You and him are completely adorable! If you were on tumbler you would be shipped _**so**_ hard!"

"I don't even know what that means but get it out of your head. Jack's adorable, but he's irritating too. We're just friends, Anna." She rolled her eyes.

"My dear dear sister, that's what they all say then next thing you know it's wedding bells and baby carriages. " I threw my pillow at her.

"Shut up, it's not like that!" I shouted with laughter as she threw hers back at me. Then Carmen burst into our room and scolded us, telling us to go to bed. I think she also murmured something about us being worse than five year olds. Anna and I laughed some more as we lay down and turned out the lights. "Good night Anna."

She laughed. "Good night Mrs. Elsa Frost." I groaned. It would only get worse from here, I could just tell. We both went to sleep. Now, I didn't exactly dream of Jack, but that didn't mean he didn't make a cameo appearance in my subconscious film. I hugged the polar bear. Tomorrow ought to be interesting.

**(Alright, I'm not going to promise, but I'm going to hope that chapter five will be A. longer and B. sooner than this one was. Thanks for reading though!)**


End file.
